AMC's The Walking Dead Extras(with TellTale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: These are News, confirmations and different ideas for my Story. (Currently On Season 5 and Changes may vary)
1. Dead White and Blue Bonus Chapter

**Hello everyone as a special treat I decided to make a little a story with Kenny and his new companion Sarita as they travel trying to find someplace safe.**

**Kenny was walking with his New companion Sarita out in the forest.**

**"Your not really that talkative aren't you." Sarita said.**

**"Come on, the sooner we get out of these woods the better" Kenny said.**

**sarita was getting agitated. Kenny stopped and talked to her**

**"Look I appreciate you cleaning and stitching the side of my head wound okay, i'm sorry for not thanking you after all this time but the last thing I need right now is getting someone else killed like you" Kenny said**

**" we've been traveling together for a while now Kenny, you can at least open up to me a little bit." Sarita said**

**"I'm not in the damn mood" Kenny said agitated**

**"Fine then." Sarita said hurt**

**Kenny just stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.**

**"I'm sorry okay, it's just I lost a lot of good people...family...my family, and it's been hard," Kenny said sadly with a tear drops coming from his eyes.**

**" it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sarita said**

**"Maybe one day I'll explain it, just not right now." Kenny said.**

**"Okay...Lets just keep going" Sarita said**

** for about a while they come across a burnt house with the smoke already dying down.**

**"Looks like someone just burnt this house down" Sarita said.**

**"Yeah I can smell really strong alcohol coming from it" Kenny said **

**they see a burnt walker on the ground, just struggling reaching for them.**

**"Poor bastard, good thing this guy was dead before he was burnt to a crisp" Kenny said taking out a knife ready to stab it.**

**"Wait...let me do it" Sarita said.**

**"Okay" Kenny said handing her the knife.**

**Sarita takes the knife from Kenny's hand as she did it she started to remember something horrible.**

**(Flashback)**

**Sarita was carrying a friend of hers named, Natalie as she had a couple gunshot wounds in the chest while there group was attacked by bandits or raiders. After she knew they were at safe distance she laid her down on the ground.**

**"It's okay your safe" Sarita said.**

**"Sarita...I'm not going to make it" Natalie said faintly**

**"Of course you are just hang in there" Sarita said sadly**

**Natilie was coughing up blood and Sarita rushed to her with a cloth to wipe off the blood from her mouth.**

**" Sarita...there's something that I need you to do for me" Natalie said faintly**

**Natilie reaches into her pocket and hands her a hunting knife.**

**"No no, I can't do that to you." Sarita said sadly with tears coming from her eyes.**

**"You have to...I'm going to die...and I don't want to come back as one of those "Monsters"...Please" Natalie said struggling to hand her the knife.**

**Sarita looked at her with sad eyes she put her head down and she took the knife from her friends hand**

**"Tha- at that moment Natalie died**

**Sarita started to cry, she gripped the knife real tight looked away and then stabbed down.**

* * *

**Right then and there Sarita was looking down at the Burnt Walker and she saw that she stabbed it.**

**"Sarita are you alright" Kenny said**

**"I'm fine, lets just go" Sarita said secretly wiping tears away.**

* * *

**As they went forward they came across an abandoned farm with some walkers, some burnt already dead. as they went closer to the house they noticed a few graves right by a tree one of them had some metal baby shoes.**

**"Look at these other two." Sarita said**

**"These flowers are fresh, looks like someone just died here recently...these are kid size graves" Kenny said**

**Kenny looks at the the house, Kenny takes out his pistol and slowly starts to head towards the door.**

**"sarita stay behind me" Kenny said.**

**Kenny slowly opens the door and heads inside staying alert, they checked every room to make sure the cost was clear**

**"Looks like we just missed the people that were here" Sarita said**

**"Well for the most part it looks secure at least, we'll stay here for a few hours and keep going stock up on some supplies, Pecans or anything edible we can also stock up on some Water at the well we just passed" Kenny said**

**"Alright then" Sarita said putting her stuff down.**

**Well fans I hoped you liked this Little side story on whats going on with Kenny, Please post a review and comment I would really like everyones feedback on this and I hope all of you are enjoying rereading my stories **


	2. Another Deleted scene

Hello Walking dead fans this is another little Story that I wanted to write to pay tribute to Clementine now that Episode 5 (Season finale) of Season 2 of Telltale the Walking Dead is almost upon us. This scene takes place in the episode "Still" When Daryl, Beth, and Clementine are outside the Moonshine Cabin at night Talking before they burned it down.

Clementine was sitting there reading her book while Daryl was talking about something he and his brother did at a friends house about a talking dog on the T.V.

Clementine looked up at a nearby tree and noticed a raccoon in the tree it made her think about something that happened back at her house before all of this happened.

* * *

**(Clementine House, Two years ago)**

"Hurry Sandra your going to miss it" Clementine said Outside.

"I'm coming I just need to get the Camera you wanted me to get" Sandra said running outside with a camera and the phone with Clementine Parents on the Line.

"do you see it, it's right there?" Clementine said.

"Hold your horse's Clem, Clementine wants me to record this for you guys." Sandra said on the phone aiming the Camera at Clementines tree-house.

"Look by the door it's peeking out" Clementine said pointing at the Tree house door

Suddenly the door slightly opened and a baby raccoon popped out.

"spoilers it's a raccoon." Sandra said on the phone.

Clementine went to climb up the ladder to see it more Closely, but then the phone .

"Wait! Clementine it's your mom she wants to talk to you" Sandra said

Clementine runs to Sandra and talks on the phone while Sandra was holding it.

"Hi Mom." Clementine said

"Hi hon whats in your tree-house?" Clem's Mom said

"Baby Raccoon" Clementine said

" wow that's cool, I bet it's cute" Clem's Mom said

"Uh huh" Clementine said

"Well make sure you don't touch it okay?" Clem's mom said

"Okay, got to go talk to you later." Clementine said

"Hey, that's no way to say good bye to your Mother" Sandra said

"Sorry" Clementine said grabbing the phone from Sandra.

"Honey are you still there? Clem's mom said

"Yeah, I'm here mom" Clementine said

" Hey don't get my hat dirty I said you could borrow it not have it" Clem's dad said.

"Okay" Clementine said

"You be nice to Sandra and don't stay up to late" Clem's Mom said

" I won't" Clementine said

"We Love you hon." Clem's Mom and Dad said

"I love you to, I miss you" Clementine said

"Don't worry sweety we'll be home in a few days" Clem's mom said

"okay see you soon" Clementine said smiling

* * *

**(Present time)**

"Do you miss your Parents Clementine?" Beth said continuing the Conversation

Clementine was Quiet

"Yeah...I do." Clementine said sadly.

**THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 5 Coming This October.**


	3. Season 2's plot in the Story?

**Hello Everyone I just got done finishing Season 2 of Telltale games the Walking Dead, and I got to say it was AWESOME!, yes I know the season ended almost a month ago but due to school I was never able to finish it until I had free time so now I know how the Season ends, many have wondered if I will put in some of Season 2's plot and characters into my story, Quite Frankly I don't know for certain but I do have a few Ideas as to how I can integrate it into the T.V shows plot but nothing is set in stone yet. It just depends on how Season 5 goes, Season 2's plot probably won't be in affect until maybe Season 6 or 7 Depending when Negan shows up into the T.V Show. If any of you have any suggestions I would be happy to look them over, Just be sure not to SPOIL The game for anyone, or Leave me a P.M if you have an account.**


	4. an announcement

**Hello Everyone just because I didn't want to add my Chapters through all that Extra stuff I decided to make this story into an Info Story this story will be where I will store Different Ideas and Confirmations for my story in the future. My Season 5 Story will be on a new story not this one. and it will be called AMC's The Walking Dead Season 5A (With Telltale Characters).**


	5. Season 6 Confirmed!

**GREAT NEWS EVERYONE THE WALKING DEAD HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A 6TH SEASON! I AM SO EXCITED NOW THAT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN THAT THERE WILL BE A 6TH SEASON I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT WE WILL BE MOVING INTO TELLTALE SEASON 2 TERRITORY REAL SOON! EXPECT THE CABIN SURVIVORS AND WILLIAM CARVER IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**


	6. The Walking Dead Spin off

**Hello Everyone I want to talk about the big news about The Walking dead Spin-off that is in the works and will be appearing at some point in 2015, and to answers everyone's Question YES! I am planning on making a story on it. The spin off story will introduce some of the 400 day characters that haven't been introduced in the main series.**

**The Main 400 days characters that will be in it is Shel and Becca. Other characters may appear as well, Like Stephanie Roman or the Cancer Survivors.**

**Certain Backstories of different Telltale Characters, from my main story may also be in the spin off as well, Meaning that Certain Telltale characters from my main story might show up in the spin off. Like Omid and Christa before they bumped into Lee and Molly in Season 4, Bonnie in the early years of the apocalypse when she still had a huge drug addiction etc.**

**So yeah I do have some ideas for the spin off show. The only thing I can do is wait for the time being.**

**Leave a review or P.M me if you have any questions? Or tell me if this would be a good idea for the Spin off Show.**


	7. Season 5 and the future, Answers

**Hello Everyone I hope that everyone is having an awesome weekend I hope, Here are some Answers for People who wanted to have answered.**

**1\. Watchmen: Yes Lily and Larry will be showing up in the near Future, If you read Season 4B Abraham mentions Larry in Passing, they were Good Friends while they were in the Service, But overtime Larry developed a Heart Condition (Like in the Game) and was honorably discharged, the Reason why I didn't introduce them Earlier in my Story is because to be Honest I didn't like those characters at aaaaaalllllllll. Especially Lily for...(You know), But overtime I got over it and started warming up to the Idea and putting them into the story, but I never found a way as to how I can introduce them this far into the Story.**

**As for other Other Questions.**

**1\. Plot elements from season 2 of Telltale the Walking dead will be in the Story in the Near Future, but probably won't be in effect until Season 6 or 7.**

**2\. William Carver will be the Next Big villain alongside Negan,**

**3\. The community Wellington may or may not appear in the Story,**

**4\. as for the Other 400 Days Characters, Shel and Becca will be introduced in The Walking Dead Spin off, (Maybe). It depends if I like the Spin off or not.**

**5\. Vernon along with the other Cancer Survivors will appear in the Main Walking dead T.V show.**

**6\. As for the Cabin Survivors, Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Rebbeca, Alvin and Pete they will appear in the near Future but not this Season,**

**I hope that answered all of your guy's Questions, **

**FINALLY FEBRUARY IS HERE EVERYONE HAVE AN AWESOME SUNDAY!.**


	8. Response to Watchmen1986

Watchmen 1985 don't worry i am currently working on the next chapter of my walking dead story and a for School I start on Monday next week on the 24th, as for the whole Tina thing, that will be fleshed out during the Party segment in episode 13, Kenny and Sarita will play a role in this as well, when Kenny becomes Drunk during the Party and starts to argue with a fellow resident. I'm trying to do it as best as I can trying to piece everything together for the upcoming Season, And I do have some stuff planned for it, we are now heading into Telltale season 2 territory real soon and you can expect some characters from that Season to be in this Story in the Near Future. Luke, Nick, the Villian William Carver Etc.


	9. Fear The Walking Dead Spin off?

**Hello Everyone I just wanted to say I am considering on .aking a spin off story for Fear The Walking Dead, But that all depends on if I like it or not and just like the show I will be making Original Characters for the story and I may consider Other OC's from other people but it only depends on what I think of this spin off show . I guess we,ll see this Sunday. Bye for Now. **


	10. answer to Watchmen

**Watchmen: I actually do Have Plans of William Carver showing up Later on in the story, but I'm going to put my own twist to the character. and give him more development then in the actual game given the fact he's only in it for a short time.**


	11. Answer to watchmen 2

**To be honest , I don't think Began will Kill Glenn in the comics, because comic fans would be expecting it. And as for daryls situation I'm certain daryls not going to die, who's to popular or a character. And the whole gun thing to his head that's just to to tease the audience. I do think that carol is going to kick the bucket along with Tara, as for the telltale characters, well I can't say there won,t be death during this season, and i won't say who it will be.**


	12. Answer to Corina O

**As of Right Now not everything is set in stone, But Do expect some Characters from Season 2 of Telltale Games to be arriving Real Soon.**


	13. Anwer for Watchmen 3

Hello Watchmen, yes i didi know that the voicee actor who played Omid did Troy to, I thought what they did to Omid was very sad, and also unexpected. It kind of sucks. As for Ezekiel I have no idea which Actor that can play as him, But I am hoping for Jon Hamm to be Negan though, I think he would be awesome for that role! As for The Character Chuck, he died off screen I was actually going to write a Scenario where Chuck helped Andrea escape adn ended getting killed but I forgot to write it in.

As for the Other telltale Characters Like Walter, Matthew won;t be showing up until Season 6.

As for the Cabin gang: (Luke, Nick, Rebbeca, Alvin, Sarah, Carlos and Pete) they won;t be showing up until Season 6 or the other Half of season 6

I also have plans on Introducing the communty Wellington to, But It probably won;t make an appearance until Season 7.


	14. Answers for Watchmen 4

When it comes to arvos group I have plans for them to be part of Carvers group,

And as for that other idea, I don't think it would go well for my story, also I don't like taking concepts from already existing stories.


	15. Live Action Telltale Characters

Hello this is just a random thing I came up with and wanted to share, if I was a casting director for the telltale walking dead characters these are the actors that I would pick to play there roles, seeing as how they would look the part and they kind of resemble them to. Tell me what you think.

Lee Everett: Idris Elba  
Kenny: John hawkes  
Katjaa: Virginia Madsen or Gina tognini  
Duck: Preston Bailey  
Clementine: Amanda Sternberg  
Carley: Maggie Q  
Molly: adelaide clemens with shorter blonde hair.  
Omid: Farshed Farahat  
Christa: Naomi Harris

What do you think?


	16. Season 6 ep 3 Spoilers alert

**Hello every one I'm going to out my opinion on what happened in season 6 episode 3 **

**SPOILER ALERT! AT THIS POINT!**

**Yes I have seen episode 3 of season 6 and it was really surprising. A lot of people have died in this episode. But you wanna know who isn't dead...Glenn ain't dead.**

**I don't buy it, I just can't accept the fact they'll do Glenn like that, it just seems really off putting, I maybe wrong I don't know, but there is some theories that point out that he may have survived.**

**He could've used Nicholas body to protect himself. And he could've slipped underneath the dumpster. Or maybe that's just me being to hopeful. I guess we'll just have to wait for another 2weeks until we find out because next week is the Morgan Flashback.. Anyway that's enough of my rambling.**


	17. Update

**Hello everyone I just wanted to point out some things that I have been thinking about for Season 6 of my story.**

**1\. Kenny, Lee, Bonnie and Eddie and Molly, will be outside of the Wall. helping with the Herd moving**

**2\. Carley, Christa, Omid, Clementine and Sarita will be back in Alexandria.**

**3\. Molly will break Apart from the rest of the Group. when Daryl, Abraham and Sasha are ambushed. and will bump into some Familiar characters from the Games.**

**Please to note that these things may change overtime when I finish Season 5 of my Story, which by the way I am currently working on the next chapter right now. Due to school and other commitments to other Stories and writers Block I am finally getting back to the story as best as I can. the next chapter will be out probably be out this weekend or Earlier. **


	18. Answer for Watchmen 5

**Watchmen: sorry I cannot Answer that Question at the moment, Like i said all those things could be changed or revamped depending on how season 6 plays out or the very Least half of Season 6, But with the Release of the Latest Episode, that opened up some new ideas for me to work with. I already said that I'm moving into Telltale Season 2 Territory. and I do have plans on integrating that Story line into the T.V show as best I can, Season 2 is one of my Favorite games of all time and I want to make sure that I don't screw it up, But Don't worry Those Characters will show up soon enough.**

**fun fact: I actually put in a little Easter egg in the writing when Kenny was trying To find some tools to fix the vehicle.**


	19. Mollys fighting Style

**Now just for Curiosity sake for many people who are wondering what Mollys fighting style is. it's mainly Taekwondo that is why she basically uses her legs to fight against walkers and people. it is actually one of the reasons how she survived for so Long. Molly is basically one of the best skilled fighters that is in the group . but that doesn't mean that she is invincible and she can easily be overpowered by someone who is stronger then her.**


	20. Answer for watchmen 6

Yes I do think that Glenn is alive but we probably won't see him until the mid season finale or the next half. Also Taekwondo is a martial arts skill that heavily emphasis's on kicks more then punches.

Like the round house kick, Axe kick, back kick, side kick etc. Molly knows most of those moves. And not to sound sexist because shesa woman shes more agile in those techniques, I actual do have something planned out between Morgan and Molly when they actually compare each others techniques but in a friendly matter. for many people who don't know the type of martial arts that Morgan knows is called Aikido.


	21. Forget Pt 3 is Out

**New Chapter is out now For Forget Pt 3 The next one will be the last for that Episode, Since this is more of a Character driven EPisode this chapter has taken me the longest but the Next one I can;t wait to Write.**


	22. Answer for Watchmen 7

**no**


	23. Answer for Watchmen 8

**that is what I'm guessing what will happen, He'll get shot in the face but I don't know if he'll lose an eye though.**


	24. Answers for Guest

**Guest: **

**1\. Yes I do think that Jefferey Dean Morgan is a good choice. His role as The Comedian from the Movie Watchmen had me convinced that he has the talent to play as Negan.**

**2\. As for the Person who is going to be killed by Negan I don't know for certain, but if there going to take the Comic book route I would be okay with that. but people who have read the comics would see it coming, So I think they will change it up a little bit.**

**Also As for Season 6 I am planning on adding Some plot elements from Telltale Season 2 The Walking Dead remixed into it, So you can expect some huge things planned for my upcoming Season.**


	25. Answer for guest 2

**Best and worst.**

**Worst things they changed in my opinion: what they did with the dale character, extending the entire farm issues imto a entire season, and how they treated Andrea as well.**

**Best: what they did with the Governor, they manage to give him more depth and character, that was lacking in the comic book version, Turning Carol into a badass, some of the remixes that have been done with certain characters, and Daryl although I kind of consider him overrated.**


	26. Answer for NeganFan

a lot of People are really anticipating Negan, me included but given by how well they did The Governor in the show I Doubt that they will messup this Villian, Now the only thing that I have problems with is if there going to heavily censor the Character, Negan is really Foul mouthed and Drops the F-Bomb a lot in the comics, and that is a key thing to his character. I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to make it work like putting blanks in front of the words like how they do in some shows, they'll say the whole word but it will come off as silent. and they'll release it uncensored on dvd or something.


	27. Answer for Darkknight55

DarKNight55: I actually thought of the Idea due to an Author called JLOGOfilmsgame, who actually started a Crossover between The Walkign dead t.v Show and Telltale games, After Reading a few chapters of his story it inspired me make one of my own, and he has helped think of some ideas to work with, so that I wasn't copying his work, sadly I haven;t heard from him in a while and he hasn;t posted any new chapters for nearly a year now. I have been working on this story for nearly two years and people really liked it, And the rest is history.


	28. Answers for Comments

**Triple Crossover: No I do not have any plans on adding Fear The Walking dead concepts or characters into the Crossover Story, that would be to much to handle, The Michonne**

**Michonne: The Michonne Mini series does look pretty cool and I do plan on getting it in the future, And yes I am familiar with the comics,**

**Kenny and Clem: I always considered Kenny an uncle to Clementine more then anything, The stuff in Season 2 had me Crying, but since this story doesn;t really follow the games all that much there are some things that have been altered or changed, Especially with Season 6, Season 6 will focus on the plot of season 2 of telltale games the Walking Dead, and that's as much as I'm going to say,**

**Somethingtofear: If Negan is killing anybody it has to be one of the Main Characters, IT HAS TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER NO IF ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT!" Negan is to big of a villian to just kill just a minor red shirt or a big Alexandrian, It has to be from the Main cast, I would be really disappointing if they don't. My Death Predictions is Either, Morgan, Daryl, or Glenn those are my top 3 people.**


	29. Answers for Guest 2

Guest: Lily is Already in the Story already, She is introduced in Season 5B, She is part of Alexandria along with her Father Larry.

As for if the show will last all the way the Alpha and the Whisperers, I don;t know for certain, I sure hope so, But given by how Popular the show is and it doesn;t seem like its burning away anytime soon I have some confidence that we will see them later on in the Future, Heck I kind of Consider The walking dead as the Supernatural of AMC.

And Trust me I share your Opinion if they let Negan kill a Red shirt, As I said before IT HAS TO BE A MAIN CAST MEMBER THAT HAS BEEN WITH US SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!

As for Fear the Walking Dead regretfully I didn't even bother watching it, But I will probably give it a shot when it comes back on this April.

I am already typing up the next chapter and it will be heavily focused on Bonnie, Eddie and Noah as they go out on the run with Glenn, Nicholas, Aiden, Eugene and Tara.

as for season 6 I may post a little Teaser of it on whats to come for that Season but I don;t know yet, but if theres one thingto be excited for Season 6 is that we will be getting into Telltales the walking dead Season 2's plot real soon. of course it won;t play out as it does in the game and there will be some changes, but what fun would that be if it was. :) but if theres one thing thats going to be changed is that Clementine won;t be the one to meet the cabin survivors it will be a different Telltale character and you can guess on what it could be if you want.


	30. New Chapter out

**Episode 9 of Season 6 was Awesome! I can't wait for episode 10, also I have just posted a new chapter called Spend (Finale), but with some changes towards the plot. :)**


	31. Gregory

**Guest: Yes I thought that the actor that played Gregory is Awesome, Straight from the comic, I can't wait to see Negan though, Also I have been working on my walking dead stoory and I only have one episode left to do before I start on Season 6, got alot of things planned for that season, which is why its taking so long, that and personal life and school.**


	32. Answer for Watchmen 9

Watchmen: as of right now No I don;t plan Lily being pregnant in this story, I have things planned for that character and her being pregnant could complicate things, as of right now I am currently working on typing little bits and pieces of the last chapter for Season 5B, and I am currently working on the synopsis for Season 6, season 6 will draw heavily from telltales The walking dead Season 2 but remixed in order to fit into the story. I hope this answered your question, and sorry that it took so long, Just busy with alot of things.


	33. Answer for Watchmen 10

**Watchmen: No I haven;t played the Michonne Game, but i have seen Walkthroughs of it, its highly unlikely that i will be introducing the Villians of that **

**game into this story, That would be to much to work with, As for the whole Molly/Luke or Nick Relationship...Who knows maybe, The ****Cabin Survivors **

**will be introduced at some point in Season 6, although how they'll be introduced will be different from the games in order to fit it into the story**

** it won't be Clementine that meets them though, but it will be one of the Telltale Characters, As For Carver he will be the next bad guy next to Negan, **

**I was really disappointed on how he turned out in the game and I was hoping that he would've played a much bigger role in that season, Although this**

**Carver will be different from the Games though but not by much, and He will also be a Leader of his own community, **

** As for the whole "Senator being Carvers Brother thing" I'm not quite sure about that, it would be to "Convient".**

**ALSO AS FOR THE SEASON 6 FINALE...I AM NOT HAPPY :(**


	34. Negan Dialogue (How I would've wrote it)

**Hello Everyone as a Celebration for that god awful cliffhanger ending heres a little of the Dialogue from Negan from that episode, but this is how I would've wrote it.**

**"Pissing are fucking Pants Yet? Boy do I have a fucking feeling were getting close,...yeah your all going to be in Pee-Pee Pants here real soon...Which one of you fuckers is the leader?"**

**"Its this one, he's the Guy"**

**"High...Your rick right? I'm Negan, and I do not appreciate you fucking killing my men, Also when I sent my people, to kill your people, for killing my people, you killed more of my fucking people? Not fucking cool...not fucking cool, I mean you have no fucking idea, how not fucking cool that shit is, But I figure you'll know very fucking shortly..Yeah..you are so going to fucking regret for fucking crossing me...you see Rick what ever you fucking do no matter what, you don't fuck with the new world order, and the New world order is this, and its really very fucking simple, now even if your fucking stupid which you very may well fucking be..you can understand it. You fucking ready, here it goes pay fucking close attention...Give me your fucking shit...or I will fucking kill you." Today was career day, We invested a lot of fucking time so you would know who I fucking am and what I can fucking do, you fucks work for me now...you have shit, you give it to me, thats your fucking job...Now I know thats a Mighty Big, Fucking Nasty pill to fucking swallow, But swallow you most certainly will."**

**That is how i would've wrote it. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
